Prologue The Rio Beast
by Natsufangirl1
Summary: Black*Star and Tsubaki are sent to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil to take Marianna and Demy to the DWMA and to kill off the Rio Beast terrorizing the city.


**Prologue **

**The Amazon Beast **

_Soul Eater_

Main characters:

Marianna Gomez- Meister

Demy Juarez- Weapon

Anita Gomez- witch/ Marianna's mother

Marco Gomez- Marianna's little brother

Lucas Gomez- Marianna's father

Villagers- people of the village

Black*Star- Meister from DWMA

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- Weapon from DWMA

Amazon Beast- Beast that invaded the village

_**(*)= Author footnotes.**_

_Marianna and Marco head down toward the river to get a pale of water._

**Anita: **Don't be too late now and keep an eye on your brother.

**Marianna: **I won't I promise. Come Marco don't leave my sight. Bye mother we'll be back soon.

_End scene_

_ Marianna and Marco got to the river. Marco wanted to sit down for a while because he was tired._

**Marco:** I am so tired… I want to go for a swim in the river.

**Marianna: **No Marco! It is not safe. No one ever swims in this. Its rapids will take you away down the river. I don't think you want to float down the river do you? You can put your feet in it but don't swim in it besides it is not shallow at all. It is very deep.

**Marco: **yah, you're right. I can't swim very well either.

_After a while of sitting on the riverbank, Marco and Marianna heard a big noise coming from the field close to them_.

**Marco:** did you hear that?

**Marianna:** Yah I heard it.

**Marco: **Lets go and investigate that noise!

_Before Marianna could respond, Marco had already bolted toward the big noise. _

**Marianna: **Marco, wait for me! _As she came toward Marco, she saw a big beast right in front of her and saw her brother running toward it._ Marco, don't go near that thing. Get back here.

_Anita came running out of the woods along with Demy to see what that big noise was._

**Demy: **So that is what the noise was. That thing.

**Anita:** Wait Marco! Come back here honey! Don't go near that thing.

_ Before Anita caught up with Marco, it was too late. The beast had picked him up in its mouth and bit hard. He was dead for sure._

_End scene._

_Back at the village, Anita is in her room talking into a mirror to shinigami-sama about having Marianna and Demy attend DWMA to be safe from the beast._

**Anita: **please let my daughter and her weapon attend DWMA to be safe from this horrible beast and to learn more of being a meister and weapon.

**Shinigami-sama:** I will send one of my students to escort your daughter and weapon but also kill that beast for you as well. Anita, you are my friend and I want to protect you as well.

**Anita:** Whom will you be sending?

**Shinigami-sama:** Black*Star and Tsubaki.

**Anita: **is he from the star clan by any chance?

**Shinigami-sama: **that story is for another day. He will be there tomorrow.

Bye now!

**Anita: **Bye.

_End scene._

_Marianna and Demy walk in._

**Marianna:** who were you talking to?

**Anita: **Oh, just an old friend. Guess what! You and Demy are going to DWMA for a while.

**Marianna: **What! Are you serious! I'm not leaving. Not with that beast running around.

**Anita:** That is the thing. The person I was talking with said he would send one of his students to kill the beast and escort you and Demy to DWMA. He will be here tomorrow.

**Marianna: **Ok thanks.

_Marianna and demy both walk out of the room._

**Demy: **What was that all about?

**Marianna: **I don't really know, but I feel better knowing some professional is coming to kill that thing that took my brothers life.

**Demy: **I just hope he is not one of those self-centered jerks who care only about themselves.

**Marianna:** Why not? My brother was self-centered. I want to find a good-looking man who is just like Marco.

**Demy:** Marianna, you are crazy! Why do you want someone like that?

**: **At least he will care about me and not about other girls.

**Demy:** True.

_Marianna and Demy are heading back to Marianna's ranch to feed the Llamas. By nightfall, everyone is sitting at the dinner table praying for Marco before they eat. It has been a hard day for everyone in the Gomez family and in the village. Marianna did not eat all of her dinner and she went right to bed after dinner. Marianna went up to her room. _

**Marianna: **I will miss you Marco. And someone will come tomorrow and kill that nasty beast for you. I wish I could see you one more time tell you that I love you.

_She prayed for an hour and was crying as well. She ended up crying herself to sleep. End scene._

_The next morning, Marianna awoke to find everyone getting ready for the DWMA student to come and kill the beast. Anita appears in front of the entire village._

**Anita:** our guests will be staying the weekend. Make them feel welcomed. They are coming to do us a favor.

**Villagers:** Yes ma'am.

**Anita: **Marianna and Demy, you two are going to help our guests defeat this beast. It will be better to have two meisters and two weapons fight that just one of each.

**Marianna: **Ok. Willa do.

**Villager:** Here they come!

_Everyone turns when they here the news. They see a small being and tall being coming toward the village. They got closer and Marianna was surprised to see that one of them was a handsome young boy with light blue hair. They entered the village. _

**Anita: **Introduce yourselves. And welcome.

**Black*Star: **I'm the one and only Black*Star!

**Tsubaki:** My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, but just call me Tsubaki.

**Anita:** my name is Anita Gomez and this is my daughter Marianna Gomez.

**Black*Star:** Wow, you're hot!

**Marianna: **Thank you. You are handsome your self.

**Anita:** Marianna, how about showing these two around before we get started.

**Marianna: **Ok! Come this way you two.

_Marianna showed Black*Star and Tsubaki around the village. Black*Star flirted with Marianna the whole time. Marianna and Black*Star talked to each other, Tsubaki and Demy to each other. Black*Star started to crush on Marianna even though he does not even know her._

**Marianna:** Lastly this is my house.

**Black*Star:** This is a very nice place you got here. It is huge.

**Tsubaki:** I agree with Black*Star, this is a nice place you got here.

**Marianna: **I will be leaving it behind when I move to Death City.

**Black*Star: H**ow can you afford such a nice place.

**Marianna: **My family is very wealthy.

**Black*Star: **Cool.

**Marianna:** Thanks.

_They all walk into Marianna's house to hear about what Black*Star and Tsubaki were sent here to do, other than transport Marianna and Demy to Death City. They find out that Black*Star, Tsubaki, Marianna and Demy will fight and kill the Amazon beast. _

**Black*Star: **What are we waiting for. Lets kill that beast!

**Anita: **Marianna, please be careful. Black*Star, please keep my daughter safe.

**Black*Star:** I will. Lets go! Tsubaki…

**Tsubaki: **Right!

_Tsubaki and Demy transformed into their weapon forms and they headed off into the forest. It took them about three hours to kill off the beast. _

*I'm not going to mention the fight. It is easier to draw it out than explaining it in words.

_About 6-7 hours later they came back. They were beat up a little but not too bad._

**Anita: **So… is it dead.

**Black*Star: **Yup, it's dead. It was a piece of cake.

**Marianna: **Mom, I saw him. I saw Marco, well his spirit. It rose out of the beast after Black*Star killed it. He says he is in a better place now and not to worry about him now. He is peace now.

**Anita: **That's good to know. Now you've got to get ready to go.

_Marianna and Demy went up to their rooms to grab her suit cases._

**Marianna: **Good-bye bedroom.

_She headed down stairs._

**Anita:** Good-bye my girls. Good luck!

**Marianna:** Good-bye mother. I love you and I will miss you!

**Demy: **Good-bye mother. I love you as well and I will also miss you too.

_Marianna and Demy hug their mother and then they head off to DWMA. Marianna looks back as they walk away and mother is waving to her. Marianna waves back._

_They arrive at DWMA in Shinigami-sama's room…_


End file.
